Jenny Humphrey
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/7/7f/JHumph.jpg/250px-JHumph.jpg First appearance Book Series: Gossip Girl (Gossip Girl Series) The It Girl (The It Girl Series) TV Series: Pilot Created by Cecily von Ziegesar Portrayed by Taylor Momsen Information Nickname(s) Jenny TV Series: Little Humphrey (by Blair Waldorf) Little J (by Gossip Girl) Erica van der Woodsen Aliases J, Little J, Little Humphrey Gender Female Age 12-14 (Gossip Girl book series) 15-16 (It Girl book series) 14-16 (TV series) Specialty Drawing Social Climbing Occupation Book Series: High School Student Artist TV Series: High School Student Fashion Designer Queen Bee Family Book Series: Rufus Humphrey (father) Jeanette Humphrey (mother) Dan Humphrey (brother) TV Series: Rufus Humphrey (father) Alison Humphrey (mother) Dan Humphrey (brother) Scott Ronsson (paternal half-brother) Address Upper West Side Jennifer Tallulah "Jenny" Humphrey is a main character in both the Gossip Girl and The It Girl novels by Cecily von Ziegesar. She is portrayed by Taylor Momsen in the TV series. Contents hide 1 Book series background 1.1 Overview 1.1.1 Gossip Girl 1.1.2 The It Girl 2 TV Series 2.1 Season 1 2.2 Season 2 3 Relationships 3.1 Book Series 3.2 TV Series editBook series background Jenny is the daughter of Rufus Humphrey, an editor for beat poets who has never been published himself, and Jeanette Humphrey, who ran off with a European aristocrat. She has an older sibling named Dan Humphrey, who is an aspiring poet. Jenny is a student at the Constance Billard School for Girls, a small, elite, all-girls school located at 93rd and Madison Avenue, where Upper East Side princesses like Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen attend. She idolizes the former it-girl Serena van der Woodsen. Jenny is described as being caucasian American. She is just under 5 feet with curly brown hair and DD breasts that are far too large for her short and slim figure, and the books often describe her as thinking of getting a breast reduction surgery. Jenny is a talented aspiring artist. editOverview editGossip Girl Jenny dated Nate Archibald (unwittingly helping him cheat on his on-again, off-again girlfriend Blair Waldorf), but they broke up because Nate was still in love with Blair. Then she dated the enigmatic, Leo, with whom Jenny soon broke up because of his poor living conditions. After a series of embarrassing situations and lessons in becoming her own person, including an appearance in a teen magazine wearing only underwear, and staying the night in the Plaza Hotel with popular band, The Raves, Jenny went off to attend Waverly Academy boarding school. She is now starring in her very own book series, The It Girl, which features her as the new girl at Waverly Academy, whose resemblance to a girl by the name of Tinsley may bring troubles in books to come. editThe It Girl In The It Girl, Jenny tries to reinvent herself as a "popular and sophisticated city girl" and leave behind the girl she was at Constance. When Jenny arrives at Waverly, she finds the students even more attractive, athletic, and intimidating than she imagined. She meets Yvonne Stidder, a jazz ensemble geek, and decides not to hang out with her after her quick tour of the campus. Jenny then meets her two new exceptionally beautiful and popular 11th grade roommates: lithe and blonde Southern girl Callie Vernon, and red-headed, green eyed, and sophisticated New Jerseyan Brett Messerschmidt. She quickly learns that she has replaced their old best friend: extremely attractive and notorious Tinsley Carmichael. Jenny can't help but feel that sleeping in such a lucky bed must rub off. Callie and Brett seem to have an inside squabble going on about the expulsion of Tinsley from Waverly, while Jenny can't help but be placed in the middle. One evening, before Callie's boyfriend Easy Walsh sneaks in to their room to hook up with Callie, Easy finds himself sitting on Jenny's bed after Callie has left in a rage. Just as the two were beginning to talk, the dorm mistress's stoner husband, Mr. Pardee, finds Easy in the girl's room in his underwear. Easy and Jenny are given a formal hearing for this. This incident only furthers the problems between Brett and Callie. Callie wants Jenny to cover for her, telling the student council that Easy was there to see Jenny, not Callie. Brett thinks that Callie should stick up for herself and not allow Jenny to be expelled. However, Jenny wants to be liked and decides to think about taking the blame at the hearing. Callie sucks up to Jenny and even asks that she and Easy pretend to like each other, just so the whole situation would look believable at the hearing. Callie never expected the twin artistic souls to become truly infatuated with each other. Also unexpected is the return of Tinsley Carmichael, which occurs in Book 2: The It Girl: Notorious. In Book 5, The It Girl: Lucky, Jenny is expelled because she is held responsible for burning down the Miller barn but someone bribes Mrs. Miller and Jenny does not get expelled. Her friend, Brett tells her this and they both think that Jenny has a secret admirer, although everyone else thinks it was Easy. In reality it was Callie. editTV Series Jenny Humphrey is the daughter of rock 'n roll player Rufus Humphrey, and younger sister of Dan Humphrey. She and her family reside in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Her mother, Allison, left them temporarily to fulfill her dream of becoming an artist. Jenny always wants to fit in and even once got angry at her mother for buying her vintage shoes, exclaiming "Mom, kids at school shop at places like Saks and Bendel's, I can't be walking around in someone else's old shoes." She has long blonde hair and attends the Constance Billard School for girls. Unlike the books where Jenny is barely 5 feet, Jenny is tall for a girl in the series, standing at 5'8". Also, unlike her book counterpart, Jenny Humphrey's character is not as worried about her cup size. Jenny also has dark brown hair and eyes, unlike her TV appearance. In the episode The Goodbye Gossip Girl Blair states that since Jenny's dad is marrying Lillian Bass, she is now richer than everyone else at Constance Billard School for girls, by the end of the episode her and Eric are unpacking the Humphrey's belongings at the Van Der Woodsen penthouse on the Upper East Side. editSeason 1 Jenny Humphrey is introduced in Season one. She is a pretty, blond freshman at Constance Billard. She is always desperately trying to fit in with the it crowd. She has been the pawn of the main characters of many of the main cast, especially Blair Waldorf, from episodes one to nine. However, when Blair's affair with Chuck Bass is let known, Jenny becomes increasingly popular. The cool kids and former friends of Blair shun her and bring Jenny into their inner Queen Bee circle in Episode 13. Jenny then becomes one of Upper East Side's It girls. Jenny's low self confidence is due to never having as much money as the other girls. This provokes her to steal a dress worth $15,000 from one of her new "friends's" mother; but when she realizes it's worth so much, she tries desperately to get it back to the owner. At a surprise birthday party thrown for her by Blair, the other girls realize that Jenny has the dress, bringing Blair's scheme full circle. However, Penelope has a major crush on Nate Archibald, who Jenny has become friends with. Jenny turns to him after all of her friends have abandoned her and brings him to the popular restaurant where the popular girls are. When they see Jenny with Nate, they immediately bring her back in. Blair, however, gets even more angry with her, thinking that Jenny is trying to hook up with Nate. However, Jenny told Nate about Blair and Chuck, which not only ruined Blair and Nate's relationship, but put a thin line between Chuck and Nate. After a mess, Jenny thinks she needs a Prince Charming to win the popular crowd. Jenny thinks she's found true love with Asher Hornsby, but their romance is short-lived: he convinces her to say that she lost her virginity to him in order to put the rumors of him being gay to rest, and as long as she pretends it's true, he'll pamper her with Upper East Side things like parties and clothes. However, Blair and Eric out Asher at his own party, and Jenny confesses that she lied about having sex with him. The popular group abandons her once again, and she later finds Blair to tell her that she's won as it's "not worth it". At the season finale, Jenny receives an internship at Blair's mother Eleanor's company. editSeason 2 At the beginning of season two, Jenny spends her summer working hard as a new intern for Eleanor Waldorf designs. She tries to impress her boss, Laurel, by making her a dress for the upcoming white party. But that didn't work when Laurel says she would never wear a dress an intern made to the white party. Later, Jenny called Eric and apologized for being "a complete and total bitch to him" saying that he was the only real friend she's ever had, and she hurt him the most. Eric forgives her and brings her to the white party, where she meets up with Tinsley Mortimer, a fashion designer who offers Jenny an internship at her designs. Jenny was flattered, but politely turned down the offer, saying that she is learning enough right where she is. She is later almost fired at her internship for making a comment to a model on one of Eleanor's dresses but was soon hired back. During Fashion Week, she suggests that Serena and her newly acquainted friend/socialite Poppie Lifton sit in front row seats at Eleanor's fashion show to boost publicity and draw more attention than Marc Jacobs' fashion line. Blair finds out about the change of seating, and is enraged Serena is in the spotlight now, and that this would break their tradition of watching the fashion show from backstage, but also that Jenny was the one who caused the changes. She swears payback to Jenny, and she finds it when she learns from Eleanor that Jenny has been helping out so much at her company because she has an "independent study" semester hence Jenny has been skipping class for the past two weeks. Her father finds out she has been cutting class due to Blair's slip of the tongue. Though she is caught, Jenny refuses to return to school even after a scheduled meeting with the headmistress, and rushes back to help Eleanor and Laurel prepare for the fashion show. Jenny is in charge of getting the runaway models ready, but Blair foils her job having persuaded the models to leave at the last minute. Jenny devises the plan to have Serena, Poppie, and her friends walk the runaway modeling Eleanor's clothing line. However, Blair tries to ruin things once more for Serena by giving her the wrong dress for the finale. Serena ends up wearing one of Jenny's homemade dresses on the runaway. Jenny is flabbergasted with Blair for messing with her but then realizes the real reason why she has been trying to screw things up (because of Serena). There they share a moment when Jenny comforts her saying both she and Blair have worked hard for what they've wanted but Serena just glides through everything. She admits that she wanted to be in Blair's clique last year because she wanted Blair to like her. Shortly after the fashion show finale, Eleanor is furious with Jenny for trying to humiliate her (since Serena wore Jenny's dress) but before Jenny can explain they are informed of the popularity the dress is unexpectedly receiving from the audience. During the after party, Blair and Jenny share a friendly moment. She is confronted by her father thereafter who pressures her to go back to school. He doesn't want her making the same mistakes he did by dropping out of school and chasing his dream. Still, Jenny refuses; making an affirmative statement when asked if she really did not care about going back to school. In "New Haven Can Wait", Jenny and Rufus make a deal. If Jenny will take Rufus to work to see how committed she is to fashion, Rufus will let her be home-schooled. At work, Rufus asks Eleanor Waldorf to fire her, saying he's not sure he can keep his promise,but Eleanor won't budge. When Rufus still won't let her be home-schooled, Jenny asks him to do one more favor for her and let her drop off some clothes. When he runs into Lily, who lets him know how wonderful Jenny is at her job, Rufus decides she can be home-schooled, and Vanessa drops off the transcripts. (Meanwhile Nate and Dan are at Yale and they spend sometime together and become friends. After Yale Dan helps out Nate's soccer team and they arranged for a quick game in the park. Dan mistakingly thought that they were to meet at Nates house so when he arrived there was an evictian notice, chains around the door and Nate had been sleeping in a sleeping bag in the living room. Later on Jenny phones Dan and the two devise a plan to get Nate round to their house. It works out after a small misunderstanding and Nate is lodging at the Humphreys.) In the episode entitled "Pret-a-Poor-J", Jenny befriends a model named Agnes Andrews(Willa Holland). The two start their friendship and Agnes immediately starts to stress out Jenny, taking her dress to a party when Jenny needed it for Eleanor's meeting with Bendel's. Agnes also burns Jenny's custom-made dresses in a garbage can. When Eleanor attempts to exploit Jenny's designs, Jenny quits her internship and decides to start her own fashion line. Jenny meets some new friends and Nate does not approve. She also starts a relationship with Nate after he rescues her from being taken advantage of by an older photographer. When confronted by Jenny, Nate shows signs of interest and Jenny goes in with a kiss. Just when she thought she had made a mistake, Nate pulls her back and the two share a passionate episode-ending kiss. In the next episode Jenny and Agnes are making clothes for a Guerilla Fashion Show (An unexpected performance). Jenny then tells Agnes that she wants Nate Archibald but they haven't talked in a week even though he lives there. On their way out of the loft Dan and Nate come back from watching a movie. Jenny pleads to let them go and she will tell their dad everything tomorrow. In the episode entitled "The Goodbye Gossip Girl", Blair announced that she proclaim Jenny as her successor as Queen Bee of Constance next year. editRelationships editBook Series Chuck Bass (forced) Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) Leo (ex-boyfriend) Julian McCafferty (ex-boyfriend) Drew Gately (fling) Elise Wells (fling) Easy Walsh (ex-boyfriend) Heath Ferro (rumoured fling when he kissed her) editTV Series Asher Hornsby Start Up: Desperately Seeking Serena (115) Broke Up: All About My Brother (116) Reason: It was revealed that Asher was gay. Nate Archibald Start Up: Pret-a-Poor-J (208) Broke Up: The Magnificent Archibalds (211) Reason: Nate and Jenny haven't spoken to one another in weeks. Chuck Bass Forced: Pilot (101)